


Tour Bus Tango

by imifumei



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imifumei/pseuds/imifumei
Summary: Jun-chan tells the best stories.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun
Kudos: 8





	Tour Bus Tango

Originally posted to LiveJournal, 13 Sept 2009

 **Title:** Tour Bus Tango _(I hear it takes two, you know.)_  
**Pairing:** Aiba & Jun  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Genre:** RPS, porn  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Written for fun, not profit.  
**Word Count:** ~1400  
**Summary:** Jun-chan tells the best stories.  
**Notes:** This story was nearly called "Turn the Page" or "One for the Road" for the tour and storytelling aspects, but I just couldn't do it.  
**Extra Special Thanks:** The italicized portions of this fic (Jun's story) are from a fic by lj user crystallekil (once available [ here.](http://agirlcalledkil.livejournal.com/47317.html#cutid1)) They were copied with permission. Thank you very much. (I hope you don't hate what I did with your story.)

The show ended at 10:30, it's 1:30 now and they'd only just piled into the van and set off. Jun surveyed his bandmates. Nino and Sho were in the very back, Nino's face glowing in the blue screen light from his DS but eyes closed and slumped sideways against Sho whose cap was pulled low over his eyes. Nino must have been exhausted to fall asleep with his game on. Jun briefly entertained the idea of turning it off for him but decided that if the battery ran down then just maybe Nino would sleep tomorrow night too.

The next seat forward held Oh-chan, who would certainly be sleeping by now as he hadn't been moving for at least 2 minutes. Jun smiled at his leader and hoped he was dreaming of fish. At least he had a seat to himself. Jun was sharing his with Aiba who had his head in Jun's lap and, with his feet up over the armrest, was lying across three quarters of their seat while Jun squished into the window.

Jun turned the page of manga he was supposed to be reading and dropped his hand, forgetful of his lapful of Aiba, smacking him right in the face.

"Ow, Jun-chan. What was that for?"

"Sorry." By way of apology, Jun ran his hands through Aiba's hair which was still wet from the showers.

"Ne, Jun-chan. I can't sleep. Tell me a story."

"What are you twelve? I'm not telling you a story."

"Please? Jun-chan tells the best stories." Aiba looked up at him with a weary pout. When he really wanted to, Aiba could turn on the waterworks and Aiba tears were going to be impossible to deal with when he was already this worn out. Jun heaved a sigh.

"Okay fine, don't give me that face." 

"Yay." Aiba snuggled his head into Jun's lap and snuck the hand closest the seat up to fist into Jun's soft, over-large cotton knit vest jacket. It was almost like having a blankie but better because it smelled like Jun and Jun always smelled good.

Jun bit back his protest at the way Aiba's head rubbed against his crotch when he snuggled and the featherlight touch of his fingers on Jun's side when he bunched up Jun's shirt.

"Okay, once there was an adorable boy."

Aiba whined, "Tell me a story not about you."

Jun screwed up his face and grumbled down at his bandmate, "It could have been about anybody, you don't know. It could have been you."

"But it wasn't, was it?"

"Fine, once there was an adorable boy from Chiba-"

"Jun-chan! at least make an effort!" Aiba worried at Jun's shirt and moved his head around in Jun's lap.

Jun shifted uncomfortably hoping to find a position in which Aiba's cheek wouldn't be directly against his zipper when he snuggled in but as soon as he shifted, Aiba did the same and Jun was right back to having Aiba's warm cheek pressed against his cock, albeit through pants and boxers.

"If you want your story, you'll quit wiggling."

Jun's strained tone caused Aiba to glance up at his face. What he saw there caused Aiba to grin impishly. "Ne, Jun-chan, I think you like it." Aiba rubbed his cheek against Jun to test the effect.

Jun's eyes rolled back and he looked at the ceiling. "Knock it off, Aiba-chan." He sounded unconvincing even to himself.

"You hang out with Ryo a lot, ne? I'm sure you've heard some good stories, Jun-chan. Tell me one."

Jun _had_ heard a few stories, actually and one came to mind that seemed perfect for the occasion. "Well, I heard about this one time on Eito's bus. Ryo and Ohkura-kun were sitting next to each other and Ohkura-kun _didn't keep his hands to himself_." He stated the last bit pointedly as Aiba's fingers started working their way under Jun's clothes to toy with the sensitive skin above his waistband.

"And?"

"And what? There was a blanket over them or whatever and Ohkura went to town while Shibutani and Yoko were right there talking to them." Jun's tone was clipped. He was trying, and failing to ignore the way Aiba was wriggling his fingers into Jun's pants and undoing the button.

"Tell it to me like an actual story or I'll stop."

Jun was getting hard and he could feel Aiba's breath against his abdomen where Aiba had lifted his shirt. The last thing Jun wanted was for him to stop so he willed himself to focus. He was a reader, he read things, sometimes even dirty things, he should be able to tell this 'like an actual story'. "Umm, okay, yeah. . ." Jun hated sounding so uncertain so he cleared his throat and begain his story properly. "Ryo was sitting in his seat talking with Shibutani when Ohkura snaked his arms around Ryo's waist and started running his fingers along Ryo's skin. . ."

Aiba touched Jun with warm hands, pulling his hips forward and edging his pants down. "Continue."

Jun murmured in agreement.

_He could feel Ohkura grinning against his shoulder and only hoped Subaru didn't notice. He must not have, because he kept going on about his randomness, and then Yoko joined in, for which Ryo was entirely grateful because Subaru happened to be turned around when Ohkura finally wrapped his fingers around his very awake cock._

Jun thought Aiba would do the same when he pushed Jun's boxer briefs down, but instead Jun felt Aiba's hot tongue against the head of his stiff cock. He hadn't realized his eyes were closed until the flew open to see Aiba licking him gingerly, like a particularly good lollipop.

He stopped to grin wickedly at Jun. "Continue." Jun groaned. His head fell back against the seat and he closed his eyes again to try to concentrate.

_Ryo knew his face would give him away, even if it was partially buried in Ohkura's hair. He concentrated on inhaling the scent of Ohkura's girly shampoo as Ohkura wasted no time stroking him, and if anyone had actually been looking in Ryo's lap they would have known immediately._

Jun moaned when Aiba finally stopped teasing and took Jun fully into his mouth. He greedily bobbed and slurped around Jun's entire length. Jun panted and searched for something to do to keep his concentration. Ah! Keeping rhythm was something Jun had to work at. His hand splayed across Aiba's ribs and stroked down to sneak under his sweatpants. Jun was unsurprised to find him hard and thrusting up into the touch. He tried to keep a steady pace.

_He was doing a good job of keeping still, but Ohkura was not, the motion under the blanket rather obvious._

Jun sped up a little and had Aiba moaning around his cock. The sound was delicious and nearly as distracting as Aiba's wicked tongue flicking across the slit every time he pulled back. Aiba pinched his side to get him to continue. Jun complied only because he thought he'd die if Aiba stopped now.

_All Subaru had to do was look down, but luckily Yoko kept distracting him. Ryo had to bite his lip and clench his fist to keep from reacting to Ohkura's no-nonsense touch, and when the pressure became too much,_

He was moaning more than he was telling the story now.

"Fuck, Aiba-chan, fuck-" Jun was thrusting wildly up into Aiba's hot mouth which was far to quick and skillful for Jun's own good. 

_he abandoned his lip in favor of Ohkura's neck,_

His hand was flying over Aiba's length and the groan when he came vibrated through Jun, setting him off and

_and Ohkura's squeal was conveniently covered by Hina's loud explosion of,_

He came hard and fast into Aiba's mouth. Aiba kept sucking him in until Jun was completely spent.

_"Shut the fuck up! Tacchon and Ryo-chan are trying to sleep!"_

"Shut the fuck up. Nino and Oh-chan are trying to sleep." Sho muttered testily from the backseat.

"Ah, sorry, Sho-kun. I thought you were asleep." Jun apologized half-heartedly.

"Well, not anymore."

Aiba just giggled.

Sho may have muttered, "Next time either invite me to join or be quieter," but Jun couldn't be sure. He was too busy pulling Aiba up from his lap by the shirtfront and kissing his own taste and the giggles from Aiba's mouth.

The last thing Aiba said to him before he snuggled into Jun's chest and fell asleep was, "Jun-chan tells the best stories."


End file.
